protectfandomcom-20200214-history
Protect (book)
Protect is a book written and published by Daniel Viglietti. It is written in the form of a screenplay. Is is the first book in the Protect series and first book of Arc 1. Plot 'Synopsis' 18-year-old "self declared" car enthusiast James Martin is an adrenaline junkie and finds his fix with cars and racing. Little does James know, his life will soon be turned upside down when he learns his best friend Mya Kennedy has been sexually and physically abused by her parents. After an event sees Mya unconscious in the hospital, James decides to avenge Mya by tracking down and eliminating various persons who have been the cause of distress in Mya's life. Teaming up with his friends Sam, Emily, Jamie & Megan, James introduces them to the racing world while also giving Mya the revenge she deserves. 'In-Depth Summary' The book opens with James Martin in the hospital room, talking to someone on the bed. It is soon revealed that this is his friend Mya Kennedy who is there for unknown reasons. As James is about to relay a message to her the book cuts back to two weeks earlier. James is in his Nissan GT-R in the parking lot of Rod Laver Arena getting ready to complete a quarter mile which he fails due to his car stalling. James returns home and eats breakfast with his mother before travelling in his Volvo XC60 to school where he meets with his friends Sam, Jamie, Emily & Megan. None of the group know where Mya is and we cut to her house where she is packing a bag trying to leave but is intercepted by her Dad. Later that day, James gives his friends rides home and still can't get in contact with Mya. As James works on his Jaguar F-Type in his garage, Mya arrives at his house and tells him the story of abuse from her father whether physically or sexually. James' Mum returns home and offers to let Mya stay as long as she needs and James also contacts a counsellor for Mya to see. The next day, James takes Mya to the appointment where she doesn't inform her of the abuse. One week later, Mya decides to attend the appointment herself, however when she gets there, she finds out that her Dad is there who found her by tracking her credit card and her Dad eventually kidnaps her and takes the F-Type. James eventually tracks Mya down and drives to her house where he beats Mya's Dad who escapes when the police storm the building. Mya is in acoma and is taken to the hospital. James gather his friends and tells them everything that has happened before deciding he wants to visit her. James is informed that she is in a military grade hospital and so he enlists Sam to help him get in. At the hospital, Sam distracts the guards with a backpack full of grenades that he claims he found. James visits Mya and promises to get revenge before he kills a guard who is about to blow his cover. James escapes the hospital, blowing it up with a gunshot to the backpack and escapes. Later that day, James enlists his friends to help him and takes Megan and Emily to a car meet where he enters a fudged race setup by Quincy Jonas, James wins a set of cars including a Nissan 240SX, BMW 540i, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Mazda RX-7 and a Honda NSX. James and his friends arrange to kill their School Counsellor, Tracey who was Mya's counsellor, and her Dad as revenge for what they did to her. While Megan, Jamie and Sam follow Tracey's route, Emily and James re-spray the RX-7 and fit it with explosives to kill her with. The next morning, James plants the RX-7 in an alleyway that he knows Tracey will go down and then blows it up when she arrives. Sam finds them a route home, using his hacking skills to lure the police away. Sam then builds an app to find John by hacking the CCTV around the city. Emily then arranges to trap the school counsellor by hosting the school's end-of-year function at the Werribee Mansion. That day, Sam hacks into the counsellor's car and drives it off a cliff and the gang celebrate that night by competing in a relay race with their cars and then with Pizza and Beer. The next day, James visits Mya once again who breaks out of her coma and thanks him for what he's doing. Sam then finds John and the group travel to Dandenong to kill him, unbeknownst to them that the police have learnt of John's house in Dandenong and are headed there too. In the house, James fights John until throwing him onto a table and snapping his neck. Killing him. The police then storm the building and James and his friends flee in their cars. James directs them to an airstrip, using EMPs to stop the police. However, James makes it clear that only he'll be on the plane to lure the police away from his friends. The police arrive and use their own EMP to bring the plane down, James is able to briefly escape but his car becomes engulfed and he is thrown across the airstrip as the police are taken out. Jamie, Sam, Megan and Emily believe James is dead until he mutters for them to leave. After much deliberation, they leave James and he is arrested. Six months later, James takes the blame for everything and is sentenced to life in prison. While in his transport van, they are trapped in an intersection by Quincy's, who is now working with the gang, Toyota Supra, and the van is shutdown by an EMP. The rest of the gang, including Mya who has rebuild James' F-Type, speed in formation at the van and knock it onto it's side. James steps out of the damage and asks them what took so long before the book ends, leaving room open for a sequel. Vehicles Featured Category:Books Category:Protect Category:Arc 1